Little Dice time with a flower
by QueenStorie
Summary: Little Dice learns something about his past that will help him later in life and takes a big step.


This is an AU about Inkwell Penny Hell by Arkham-Insanity so go check her out on tumblr or devianart. This is also part of The daughter of the Devil so go read that and all my other storys.

Little Dice held on to Mugs hand as they all walked down the street with Cups and Elder Kettle. They we out for a stroll since the weather was nice and planed to eat at a restaurant. Dice was happy he was free of Forkington and he was in a much better home and Sugar Spoon forgave him and even wanted to see him so he could play with Wheezy and Gemstone. He blushed at the thought of her ever since he meet her he couldn't get her out of his head. It made him feel strange and he never felt it before. Cuphead looked over at Dice and snickered.

"Oh what you thinking about? Could it be about a little someone you know maybe. Oh I don't know Gemstone." He teased making Elder Kettle chuckle.

"NO…..I was …..uh…don't bug me." Dice said looking away

Cuphead chuckled as mugs shocked his head.

"Its ok Dice he's just jealous cause you got a girl to like you." Mugs smiled.

"AM NOT."

"Boys settle down. Cuphead leave Dice alone and Mugs even though its true don't point it out." Elder Kettle said with a smile

"Oh not you." Cuphead whined

They all chuckled and walked into the market. They looked around and Dice tried to ignore the glares that where thrown his way. After Forkingtons trial he lost a lot of people who hated him and were starting to change but some didn't want to change. Dice held on to Mugs hand as they passed another booth when a hand shoot out and grabbed him. Dice tried to scream for help but it was covered by another hand. He heard Mugs yelling at them to stop as they ran into the woods. Dice tried to fight his kidnappers but they just held on harder. They ran deeper into the woods and soon they stopped into a clearing and he was shoved into a tree. Dice looked at his kidnappers to see the Root pack and Gloopy glaring at him with evil smirks.

"Well,well seems we finally have you Dice." Moe Tato said.

"Time we get you back for what you did to us." Psycarrot said snapping a switch off a nearby tree.

"We'll make it hurt just as much as you hurt us." Gloopy said gleefully.

Weepy just glared but looked to the side eyes going wide.

"Uh guys."

"How should we do this." Gloopy said smirking at Dice as he began to shake.

"Guys."

"I say we all take a turn till he begs and keep going." Moe Tato laughed.

"Guys."

"Sounds like a plane to me." Psycarrot agreed as tears came to Dice eyes

"GUYS."

"What is it Weepy." They yelled turning to him.

Standing there was a big and angry was Cagney Captivation. His glare was full of hate and anger as his body was in battle mode.

"Oh Cagney didn't see you there you want in on this?" Psycarrot asked holding the switch out to him.

Cagney took the switch and brook it in half.

"No and neither are any of you." He growled

BAM

Vines sprouted out of the growned and tided them up tight.

"WHAT CAGNEY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING DON'T YOU WANT REVENGE FOR WHAT HE DID. OR DID YOU WANT IT ALL TO YOURSELF." Moe Tato yelled as they struggled to get out.

"NO. I never wanted revenge." Cagney said scooping up the shaken Dice and held him in his leaf hands.

"Did Forkingtons trial teach you anything. Dice has suffered enough. I will NOT stand by and let you this. Not now not EVER. And you Weepy? I expected this out of them but you. I thought you were better then this." He seethed

Weepy tried to justify himself but came up with nothing. He just looked Down ad the other demanded to be freed.

"I sent out a minion to get Elder Kettle and the Cups they should be here soon. I hope he tans you good for this." Cagney said making them pale before turning and walking way from them.

They cried out to him to let them go but didn't listen and went over to his tree and lowered his battle mode to a more comfortable form leaned against it calming Dice down.

"You ok?" He asked him

"Why? Why did you stop them?" Dice asked wiping away his tears.

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

Cagney smiled and stroked his head gently

"You use to come here a lot when you where young. You would come here and play with the flowers and helped me tend to them. Even wanted to grow your own."

Dice looked shocked he vaguely remembered playing in a field of flower's and gardening with someone but he was so young back then and when his soul was given to the Devil by his parents he forgot all about it.

"I don't blame you Dice. I knew one day your parents would hurt you some way. They were greedy people. You even told me once that you wanted to open a shop to sell the flowers you grew if they would."

"So it was you?"

"Yes it was me. I took you under my leaf and taught you plant life. You have a gift with nature Dice. Anyone can have a green thumb but you have nature based magic."

Dice looked confused at this.

"When you use your magic, your eyes turn green. Normally when a person uses their magic the color is based off the element they use. Your green eyes mean its earth and plant life. That's why the Devil had you sing a contract so young. Your powers could bring people in and make them feel more at ease."

Dice looked down and hugged Cagney. He just wanted to be held. He was used by the devil and worse yet Dice never even wanted to work for the Devil. His father forced him to sign one so he could get more money. He didn't want to go back to the Devil, but he still held apart of his soul and that scared him.

"I have something for you Dice." Cagney said and reached into the tree.

He pulled out a flower pot but the flower itself made Dice gasp. The stem was a dark green with no thorns as it was a rose but instead of red it was a deep purple with a diamond in the center. Cagney handed the pot to Dice whose eyes were wide with amazement.

"This is your flower Dice. You grew this and made a new breed of flowers. I have been taking care of it for you. Its why I sign a contract with the Devil. I had hoped that I could free you from his power, but I failed. So when the Cups did I knew you would be free."

"You did that for me." Dice asked

"Yes. But this time I will make sure that you are safe. If you want to keep up with your ability's I'm willing to teach."

Dice smiled and nodded and hugged his flower pot making Cagney smile.

"WHERE'S DICE WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM." Yelled a group of voices

"Looks like their here." Cagney said getting up and moving over to them with Dice who was still hugging him.

Cuphead and Mugman were ready to fight while Elder Kettle and an Officer glared at the group. Cagney moved over to them and sat Dice down to Elder Kettle who noticed and let a sigh of relive leave his aged body before picking Dice up.

"Oh Little one are you alright. Are you hurt." He asked looking him over.

"What did they try little bro tell us hold nothing back." Cup seethed looking at them

"They wanted revenge but its ok. Cagney saved me so its ok now. Look He gave me my flower I made all these years." Dice said happily showing them his rose.

It stunned them for a second to see such a rose with a natural grown diamond in it and that Dice grew it.

"Its beautiful but are you sure your ok?" Mugs asked walking over to them.

The officer walked over to Gloopy and the Root Pack but Dice stopped him.

"Let them go." Dice said shocking them into silence.

"What but Dice they wanted to beat you." Cagney said surprised that Dice was letting them go.

"Yes but I think they learned a lesson here today. If I hurt them I would be no better then what I was before." He said as they were freed looking at Dice in surprise.

"I understand that you want to blame me for what happened. But I will not press charges. I want to start over and be a better person so will you help or you can leave and never see me again."

They just looked at him and guilty looks came across them. They were set on teaching him a lesson but here he had an opportunity to get back at them and he was just letting them go.

"We are so sorry for this. We should have known better." Weepy said

"I'm sorry to." Moe Tato said

"We'll give you a chances." Psycarrot said

"Fine but one chance is all you get." Gloopy warned

"That's all I ask." Dice smiled and hugged him

Gloopy patted his head and left but the officer warned them that they would be watched from now on before leaving as well after rubbing Dice head. Once they were gone Elder Kettle turned to Dice with a smile.

"I am very proud of you little one. You had a chance to hurt them but forgave them instead. You are changing Dice and into a strong and good person." He said with a smile

Dice blushed and held his pot a little tighter. Happy to be getting good praise from him. Mugs smiled and Cuphead smirked.

"You grew a pretty neat rose there Dice. Goanna give it to Gemstone." He teased.

"NO SHUT UP SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND." Dice blushed

"I never said she was oooooooooohhhh Muggsy our Little DICey has a crush." He taunted making Mugs giggle.

"NO."

"DICE AND GEMSTONE SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G." They sang

"RRAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRR."

Dice gave his pot to Kettle and chased them across the field as they kept singing. The adults chuckled at the scene.

"Thank you Cagney for saving Dice." Kettle said

"No problem. I only ask that you bring Dice over sometimes. Before he work for the Devil he would come here and play. He as nature based magic that rose he breed it and its one of a kind. He wanted to open his own flower store. I want to support him." Cagney said and laughed when Dice chased them up a tree.

"HAHAHAHA I can see that this is an amazing rose. Yes I think it would be a good thing for him to learn. I'll bring him over for a few house. How does Monday through Friday sound."

"Sound like your sending him to school but that's fine Nine to eleven should work till he's older."

"Hehehe. Well I better save my boys from Dice see you Monday Cagney have an enjoyable day."

Elder Kettle walked over to the boys and after getting them out of the tree went out to get Pizza. Dices rose got a lot of praise and pat on the head. Dice went home with a smile on his face and warmth in his heart. He laid down in his bed for a nap and was tucked in by Kettle.

"Oh Dice tell me what dis you name your rose?" He asked

"Ummmmmmm I think I'll call it a Rose Diamond. Since it can grow Its own dia(Yawn)monds."

"Hahah alright a Rose Diamond it is. Sleep tight Little Dice see you in a bit." He said and Kissed his head.

Dice smiled and turned in his bead hugging his boo boo bear tight and with a sigh fell asleep. Kettle smiled and placed the rose on the bedside table before leaving after turning off the lights. He had to make a call to the council to tell them about Dices big step. If he kept being this good that by the time he's 18 he would be a free Dice.

I hope you all liked this story more is to come and please fallow and leave a review if you have a request about little Dice that you want to read. Thank and see you later bye.


End file.
